1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distance measuring device, a moving system, and a distance measurement method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known that a distance measuring device that includes a plurality of distance measuring units such as a stereo camera and a laser distance measuring device and a technology for measuring the distance to a target object by using the distance measurement results of those distance measuring units are known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-031101).
In the above-described distance measuring units in the conventional technology, however, there may be a distance measurement condition being imposed in order to secure the reliability of distance measurement. In this case, unless otherwise the distance measurement is made under a condition that satisfies the distance measurement condition, an actually measured distance is not obtained. Thus, in the above-described conventional technology, the situation that the distance measurement can be performed by the distance measuring device is restricted.